Halo: Waystone 1
by NoryenTheNoble
Summary: Gunnery Sergeant Noryen Allen Archuk is an O.D.S.T. Sniper who is stationed on the U.N.S.C. Waystone. Meant for people of the WSG Server, or others that love halo.
1. Chapter 1

"U.N.S.C. Waystone, Unknown Area, 2554, 0800

* * *

Gunnery Sergeant Noryen Archuk, Lowered his head, to prevent a Needle from hitting his head.  
He slid his O.D.S.T. Helmet on, and looked around. His family, First Sergeant Dietrich Archuk, And Staff Sergeant Elena Archuk, both marines, were in Marine Battle Gear, MA37 Rifles in Hand, not moving from their cover.  
He looked to his left, and saw Gunnery Sergeant Shayla "ThiccWeeb" Callingham, and Sergeant Brad "Nevada" Colbert, Gamma-Nines Medic and Heavy Weapons, were trying to look for the Kig-Yar, or Jackal, Sniper.  
He also saw Captain Brier ordering Several Marines' out the door, one being the one he swore to the Marines Dying Brother to protect, Corporal Sarah Karatan, a Marine Medic.  
He sighted his SRS99 Sniper Rifle towards the Last known location of the Shot.  
He saw movement in the top left window of the half-destroyed building, and sighted there.  
There, He Saw the Kig-Yar sighting in, on the Marines' that had now exited the building, and aimed at it.  
About One second before he pulled the trigger, the Jackal Fired its Beam rifle, startling Him, and as he fired, it grazed the Bird-creature. He instantly fired again, killing the Jackal, and checked the Marine Roster for Briers men. He saw that there were no Casualties, and felt relieved.  
He and the rest of G9 Moved down the stairs, and out the building, only to be caught by Covenant plasma fire.  
He took cover, along with the other marines, and switched to his M7 Silenced Sub-Machine Gun, and rose out of cover, firing into a Grunts' skull, effectively killing the Covenant Bastard.  
A plasma grenade landed, and blew, killing three soldiers.  
He didn't get time to see who, as he had to dive away from another Plasma Grenade that had landed next to him.  
Brier Fired his M90 CAWS Mk.1 Shotgun into a Sangheili, and backed up.  
Noryen got up, and fired into a Brute's chest, while backing into the building.  
Above, a D77-TC Pelican Landed on-top of the building that the U.N.S.C. Forces were in, and waited for the Survivors to get in.  
Noryen grabbed a wounded Marine and started to drag them up the stairs, while "Nevada" Fired his Heavy Machine gun to cover the group, and "ThiccWeeb" was carrying another Marine up.  
When they reached the top, Brier and his guys were loading in, when another sniper round had fired into a Marine running in.  
He set the Wounded into the pelican, and went to grab for the Marine.  
It was Corporal Sarah Karatan, the Needle Rifle round has pierced her lung, it now filling up with blood.  
"MEDIC!" He yelled out, but, as he yelled, Karatan grabbed her tags, placing it into his hands. "Go," she groaned out.  
He stared into the Marines eyes, as it became lifeless, and stood.  
He pulled his M6S SOCOM Handgun, and fired into a Grunt that had breached the stairs.  
When Weeb and Nevada were inside the pelican, he climbed in,pulling the lifeless body into the pelican.  
The Pelican lifted up, heading the the U.N.S.C. Waystone that was prepping for Slip-Space travel.  
The Pelican landed in the Main Hangar bay, The MHB Doors Closed, and the ship Slip-Spaced away.

[By The Way, THe HCW Has Ended, the Covenant We are fighting is One of the Remnant Factions]


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N] This is after the events of Noryen being a Gunnery Sergeant, He was actually Promoted to 2nd Lieutenant, and He is the only active member of the now disbanded Gamma-9, as well as he is the ODST Commanding Officer.

UNSC Waystone, UNSC Occupied Space, 2554, 0900

Noryen stood, staring at the ODST Memorial that was inside the ODST Bunks.

He read the names, over and over.

He sighed, lighting his Greenie, sitting on his bunk.

It had been quite a few months, years actually, since the Human-Covenant War has ended, but there were still remnant factions, making life Harder.

These Factions has caused the UNSC Waystone to be rebuilt Four times, Each one better than the last.

The Waystone was a Paris[Could be Charon] Class Heavy Frigate, And her defenders, the troops inside, are as mean as hell.

He finished his Greenie, and threw it down the disposal area.

He got up, put on his Armor, and walked out the door.


End file.
